


i just want to be free

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Intruloceit, Logan just feels like he fits in better with his bfs, M/M, Morally Neutral Light Sides, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Light Sides aren't unsympathetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan's fed up.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 31
Kudos: 369
Collections: Favorite Sander Sides Fics





	i just want to be free

"I want to move down here," Logan announces without preamble, standing in the middle of the dark sides commons, fists clenched by his sides. Remus's eyes light up in delight, but Deceit stays him with a light touch to the shoulder, moving in front of Logan to peer into his face.

"Why?" Deceit asks. Logan sighs, a deep, shuddering heaving of breath that comes from the bottom of his lungs.

"First of all, because I love you both and I am tired of not getting to spend the night with you easily," Logan says. He holds up one hand, ticking off his points. "Second of all, because I am tired of the others' insinuations that this is not meant to be. I know that they mean well and that they are concerned, but I know my own mind and I know the pair of you. While I cannot predict the future, that doesn't mean that our parting is inevitable. Third of all, because Thomas doesn't listen to me and I admit I am curious if he would once I...move." He pauses, not adding on _the others don't listen to me, either_. Both Remus and Deceit had heard enough on that score in the past. The only one who really listened to Logan was Virgil. He and Logan worked well together, but Virgil was still prickly over his departure from the dark sides, and Remus and Deceit still felt the same.

"Fourth of all," Logan continues. "I just want to be with you. Is that enough?" He drops his hand, breathing hard, his face the picture of hope. Deceit beckons Remus to get up, winding all six of his arms around Logan's waist and tugging him closer.

"It's difficult to move things around," Deceit warns him. "Your room might briefly change, though you can always change it back. Your appearance might change." He indicates the scale-strewn side of his face with one gloved hand. "It will be a shock to Thomas, losing his logic to the dark side."

"It'll be good for him!" Remus cackles, wrapping his own arms around both Deceit and Logan. "Lo Lo, let's do it!"

"Are you sure?" Deceit asks, pulling back a little and staring into Logan's eyes. Logan nods once.

"Yes," he says. "I want to be with the people I love. Well, that I'm in love with. You know what I mean-" He stops, flustered. Remus giggles at the red spreading across Logan's face.

"Then here we go," Deceit murmurs, stepping back and raising two arms in the air, much like a conductor. As Logan's room shifts, snapping into place between Deceit's and Remus's rooms, Logan collapses to his knees, his hands digging into the worn carpet.

"Lo Lo!" Remus exclaims in distress. He tries to shift him, but Deceit holds him back.

"Not yet," he says softly. "Give him a moment."

"I'm fine," Logan says, his voice strained. "Help me up, please?" Remus and Deceit pull him to his feet. He doesn't look much different. His tie is now patterned with stars, but the rest of his outfit remains the same. 

Until he lifts his head and Deceit and Remus both gasp in awe.

"What?" Logan asks. 

"Your eyes," Deceit murmurs. One eye is the same soft brown it's always been. The other-

Galaxies spiral within it, and Deceit feels like he could fall for an eternity and never find his way out of the stars.

"They're beautiful," Remus breathes, uncharacteristically quiet. Logan summons a mirror and stares into it for several long moments.

"I like it," he finally says, voice hushed.

"Cuddle fest!" Remus announces, grabbing Logan's arm and launching them both on the sofa. Deceit pauses, searching Logan's face.

"What do you want to do now, Lo?" Deceit asks. "You can do anything. Anything you like."

"What do I want?" Logan repeats. He considers for a moment. "I want to sit here on this couch with my boyfriends and cuddle them. And maybe watch a documentary?"

Deceit grins.

"Coming right up," he says, and settles on the sofa on Logan's other side. "What kind of documentary would you like?"


End file.
